The Assassins of Araluen
by samfriz45
Summary: When Alyss finds Horace near death in the middle of a field, she, Will, and Evanlyn must set out on a dangerous quest to find out who is murdering the knights of Araluen... but will it be enough? Will Horace surive? And why are the knights being attacked?
1. The Final Straw

The Assassins of Araluen

The Final Straw

Horace lay unmoving on the soft, wet grass. His long, silver sword lay motionless on the ground— Horace's muscular hand wrapped limply around it. Warm, red blood slowly trickled down his muddy face. The young knight was in trouble. His tall bay horse, Kicker, trotted around uneasily. He whinnied uncomfortably and nudged his soft head against Horace's flaccid body.

Close by, Alyss Mainwaring, a King's Courier, rode her white, lean horse along the muddy trail. Alongside her were three armed escorts. They each fingered their sharp, ornate broadswords. Alyss was on her way back to Castle Redmont after delivering important messages to several nearby fiefs. She yawned softly and smiled, but the smile was quickly wiped off her face as she heard a horse's distant whinny.

Alyss frowned. She recognized that whinny and halted her horse. Max, the leader of her guard pulled up beside her. "Is something wrong, Lady Alyss?" he asked.

"Did you hear that?" Alyss asked softly. She strained her ears to pin point where the distressed call was coming from.

Max nodded. "I did. Is something wrong?" Max repeated his earlier question. Subconsciously, he reached down to his scabbard and gently rested his hand on its leather pommel.

Alyss frowned and bit her lip. "I think so," she answered decidedly. "C'mon."

Alyss then urged her horse into a fast canter and tore off through the shadowy woods. Caught off guard, Max and the other guards struggled to keep up with the determined and curious Courier. Alyss quickly slipped out of sight as she forcefully veered left, nearly tumbling off her horse.

"Lady Alyss!" Max called out anxiously, but Alyss didn't hear him. She brought her horse to a commanding halt and her mouth dropped. She saw the unconscious knight sprawled out on the ground. The anxious Kicker looked up and immediately recognized the bewildered Alyss. He whinnied expectantly as Alyss cautiously dismounted, letting the reins drop haphazardly.

"Oh no… please… don't let him be…" he voice trailed off as she crossed the clearing. She fearfully held her breath as she knelt down beside Horace. Kicker nuzzled up against Alyss arm, trying to comfort her. Tears swarmed in Alyss's blue eyes. She gingerly turned the body over and sighed in relief as Horace's chest slowly rose.

"Oh Horace," she murmured tearfully, "_please_ be okay."


	2. The Race to Redmont

The Assassins of Araluen

The Race to Redmont

"Milady!" Max called out as he and the other guards finally caught up with Alyss. He swiftly dismounted and reached into his dirt-encrusted saddle bag. He produced a brown canteen full of warm, stale water. He hastily joined the almost weeping Courier who had now ripped part of her dress to bandage one of the knight's numerous wounds.

With a start Max realized that he recognized the young man. It was none other than the legendary knight Horace whom he had seen several times at Castle Redmont. More recently, however, Max had travelled with Horace after the knight had helped rescue Alyss from the treacherous Castle Macindaw nearly a year ago. Alyss grabbed the canteen from Max's hands and slowly eased a few mouthfuls down the warrior's parched throat.

"C'mon, Horace," Alyss pleaded. After a few tense moments, Horace's brown eyes fluttered open. Alyss rested his head in her arms and peered down over him. "Horace?" she asked hopefully.

"Alyss?" Horace whispered with confusion and relief. "What are you doing here?"

Alyss smiled, thankful that Horace was finally awake. "Horace, what happened?" Alyss's tone grew serious and Horace's forehead creased.

"I was ambushed and attacked."

"By who? Do you remember anything?"

Horace shook his head. "No," he then began to cough violently and promptly sat up. He spat out a deep, red blood that also trickled down his bruised face. He then grabbed his ribs. "They must be broken," he mumbled painfully.

Alyss looked up at Max. "How is it long to Castle Araluen?"

Max paused and his face twisted as he mentally calculated. "At least a three days ride, milady."

Alyss shook her head dolefully. "That's too long… Horace may not have that long…Redmont is only a half day ride if we leave now. He needs medical treatment," Alyss said, her focus still on the now unconscious Horace.

"Should we lift him onto his horse?" Max asked.

Alyss paused. Horace couldn't ride by himself if he wasn't awake. "No. I'll ride double with him on Kicker. We can use my horse for Horace's belongings."

Wordlessly, Max set to work, collecting Horace's scattered belongings. The other two guards helped Alyss raise Horace onto Kicker and Alyss swung up carefully after him. She patted the now much calmer Kicker.

Fifteen minutes, they were off toward Castle Redmont, but Alyss knew that this journey was just beginning… something was terribly wrong…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!)


End file.
